<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try to Keep Quiet by silkystark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345136">Try to Keep Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark'>silkystark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>college au! where thor and peter were in the bar and peter was talking to this random for about 30 mins until it made thor jealous, he dragged peter to the public bathroom stall and fucks him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try to Keep Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that fills Thor’s ears, is the sound of his boyfriend giggling every five seconds, but it’s not because of him. No, it’s because of some low life frat boy talking his ear off. This fucker is standing way too close to Thor’s boy, and he is getting on his last nerve. Peter snorts as the khaki-wearing douchebag mumbles something in his ear, something too quiet for the blond man to hear and that does it for Thor. He growls and stands, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s tiny wrist and pulling him off the barstool. </p>
<p>	The boy gasps and stumbles, trying to regain his balance. “W-Wha—Thor what’s going on?” The boy asks as he tries to keep in step with his boyfriend. Thor doesn’t respond, only tightens his grip, causing Peter to let out a little squeak. He doesn’t stop until he reaches the men’s bathroom. He throws the door open, pulls the boy in, and slams him up against the outside of a stall. </p>
<p>He presses his body against Peter’s, arms on either side of his head, leaving the boy no room to move. “You fucking slut.” Thor growls, “Flirting with that scum, acting as if I didn’t even exist.” He slowly lowers his hands to grip the boy’s hips and he roughly presses their groins together, causing Peter to gasp. “You’re mine.”</p>
<p>	“I-I wasn’t flirting with him, Thor! We were just talking. You don’t need to get so jealous.” The boy exclaims. The elder of the two chuckles, amused at the boy’s words, the lie coming from his mouth. The boy was obviously flirting. His flushed cheeks and light giggles were a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>	Thor says nothing in response, only turning the boy around by his hips, and grinding his hard cock against his jean-covered ass. Oh this boy is in for it. “Get in here.” The man hauls the boy inside the tiny stall and pushes him down to his knees the second the door closes.</p>
<p>	He gestures for his boyfriend to open up his pants, and Peter wastes no time in doing so, not wanting to piss his boyfriend off more than he already has. Peter pulls the man’s jeans down, moaning softly when he realizes Thor isn’t wearing any underwear. He strokes the man a few times, looking up into his eyes while doing so. The man doesn’t want this to be cute, he doesn’t want Peter to be in control. He needs to learn who’s the boss.</p>
<p>	Thor takes his cock and shoves it in the boy’s mouth, down to the hilt. Peter’s eyes widen and he gags, not expecting to be throat fucked right away. The blond thrusts his hips in short, jerky moves, making sure he stays over halfway in the boy’s mouth. Peter coughs around the huge member blocking his airways and places his hand on Thor’s thighs, attempting to pull back. “Ah, ah. You stay exactly where I want you, baby.” Thor mumbles, hands keeping the boy’s head flush against his groin.</p>
<p>	A few moments pass, and the man decides to have mercy on the boy. He pulls himself out of the boy’s mouth, Peter gasping for air as a thick stream of saliva runs down his chin. “Stand up and pull your pants down.” Thor mutters, pulling the boy up by his slender arm. He does as told, and bends over, grabbing a hold of the railing above the toilet, presenting himself to his boyfriend. Thor moans, hand running over the boy’s pale ass. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Peter. And you’re gonna take what I give you.” Thor spits on his hand and rubs it over his boy’s tight furl, resulting in him shuttering and nodding.</p>
<p>He quickly fingers the boy, stretching him out nice and good before he shoves his giant cock inside, groaning in pleasure at the tightness of Peter’s warm hole. Peter moans as the man picks up the pace, slamming himself harder and harder into him. “God, you’re so tight, Pete. Never get tired of feeling you speared open on my cock. You like that? Like being filled to the brim?” Thor grips the boy tightly, bringing his hips back to meet his rough thrusts and Peter cries out in pleasure. </p>
<p>	“Yes! Oh, fuck yes Thor you feel so good inside of me! Mm fuck me-” The boy suddenly quiets himself, throwing his hand over his mouth when he hears the bathroom door squeak open, and a few pairs of footsteps roaming inside. He tries to signal to his boyfriend to stop, but Thor only grins and fucks him harder.</p>
<p>	“Th-Thor.” He whispers, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “We’re gonna get caught.” His head falls back against the man’s chest and Thor chuckles.</p>
<p>	He reaches around and wraps his hand around the boy’s hard, dripping cock and begins to stroke it to match his thrusts. “Try to keep quiet now, baby.” He mumbles and Peter whines, biting down on his hand harshly. “Or maybe these guys would get a kick out of hearing you, hmm?” Thor asks as his hips pause, before slamming himself right against the boy’s prostate. Peter accidentally lets out a loud sob, eyes widening when he realizes what he had done. The voices in the bathroom come to a halt, no doubt hearing the beautiful noise Peter had released.</p>
<p>	The boy is humiliated, utterly horrified and Thor is completely opposite. He chuckles lightly. “Go ahead baby, give them a little sample of what they can’t have.” He whispers, thumb running over the poor boy’s red tip. </p>
<p>	Peter really can’t hold it in anymore. He moans loudly, a stream of curse words escaping his mouth as he spurts all over his boyfriend’s strong hand. The blond lets out a few grunts of his own, shooting his load inside the tight hole clenching around him so, so deliciously. The two are breathing heavily, slowly coming down from their highs, the other men in the restroom completely forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>